


Kara, I have a feeling I’m not in Rosewood anymore

by Cassdanvers



Category: Pretty Little Liars, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Emily Fields is hot, F/F, Gay Winn and James, Girl next floor AU, Happy Ending, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena likes fit girls, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Maggie wants kids don’t @ me, No more Emison, Smut, Useless Lesbians, kara has powers, superfriends - Freeform, wow I don’t know why I wrote this, wow I’m so gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassdanvers/pseuds/Cassdanvers
Summary: Emily Fields needs to get away from the hurt and awkwardness of Rosewood, so she looks to National City for a fresh start.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no earthly idea what I am doing, this is my first fan fic that is basically fulfilling a personal pairing I just had to see played out. Thanks for even checking this out!

“Ms. Luthor will see you now, Ms. Fields,” a professional looking secretary says to Emily.  
“Thank you.” Emily stands up and nervously straightens her outfit. Even though she has spoken to countless powerful women in her career, she still doesn’t carry herself in confidence when meeting with a potential client. Always humble regardless of her star studded clientele list. 

As Emily is shown in to Ms. Luthor’s office, she is met with a picturesque view of her new home. National City’s skyline is filled with towering giants, surely filled with powerful people. The current building she was in, L-Corp, was also grouped in with that assumption. Sitting behind a sleek modern desk, was the ever beautiful and intimidating Lena Luthor. The raven haired woman definitely lived up to the “Sexiest CEO of the Year” accolade she had won the previous year, Emily couldn’t help but think. But her main objective was to get a new client, not a new conquest.

“Hi, I’m Lena Luthor. Sorry for the wait, my board meeting ran a little long. Dealing with all of those pompous men makes me want to become a private company,” the stunning CEO states. She is dressed in a tight pencil skirt with a sheer white button-up tucked in, with maybe one too many buttons undone, showing her porcelain skin and supple breasts, almost ready to overflow out of her blouse.

“Oh that’s perfectly alright. If everything goes as I want it to today, we’ll be working out all of that stress soon.” Emily silently reprimands herself, a faint pink starting to show on her face from her accidental, but sexual, comment.  
Gratefully, the CEO merely smirks, not fazed by the unintentional but promiscuous comment.

“I like the way you think, Ms. Fields,” teasing the personal trainer brazenly.  
“But yes, please tell me why you should be my personal trainer, although looking at your physique, I don’t think I will need much of a reason to hire you.”

Emily’s blush deepens, but takes the compliment well. She knows subconsciously that she looks good. She has a periwinkle button-up on, tucked into khakis with a brown belt. She has a pair of wingtip oxfords on, without socks, and a gold Rolex. Many a woman has complimented her when she wears far less formal outfits. Especially when she’s, well, wearing no clothes. She hands Lena her previous client list, as well as glowing recommendations from each of them. She has worked with many A-listers. Her most notable clients included Ruby Rose, Angelina Jolie, Kristen Stewart, and Emma Watson, among others.

“This is quite an impressive list, Emily,” Lena expresses. “Although I must ask, why do you not train men?”

Lena’s question is not surprising to Emily. Almost all of her clients ask her that.  
“Simply put, I just know how women’s bodies work better. I know what muscles to work and how to work them. Plus, men are a terror to work with, and when I tried training them, they constantly questioned me, even though, as you said, my body provides plenty of validation for my workout methods.” It was Emily’s turn to tease her potential client.

Lena returned the jab with her signature smirk. “I see. I definitely can agree with you there, men aren’t the best clients at times. Most of the time honestly.  
Well, after reviewing your impressive resume and the numerous referrals you have, I would love to be your client.”

Emily’s face lights up, grateful that her first inquiry for a job went well.  
“Thank you so much Lena, uh I mean Ms. Luthor. We will have you looking and feeling the way you want in no time at all.” Emily steps up to shake her hand, and hands her a business card. “Here is my personal number. Please text or call me whenever you are ready to begin our workout sessions.”

Lena accepts the card and assures her new personal trainer that she can call her Lena, and tells her she will contact her by the end of the day to let her know when she’s available the following week, eager to begin a new workout regime with a beautiful woman.

Emily begins to walk out with a subtle skip in her step, and an obvious smile on her face. She flashes an enthusiastic smile at Lena, and is returned with another smirk followed by an elegant wave, as she watches her hew trainer leave, immensely enjoying her ass in those tight khakis. She isn’t looking for a partner in Emily, but she can certainly appreciate the view.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our very own Emily Fields runs into a cute stranger in a new cafe.

Emily walks out of L-Corp after the long ride down in the elevator, briefly thinking about her life and how grateful she is for the many opportunities she has been given. Growing up in Rosewood was difficult, especially when she was figuring out her sexual preference. She had a good childhood, peppered with questionable situations with her then best friend, Alison. Ali helped her figure out she was a lesbian, even if Ali herself didn’t really know how she felt about girls either at that point. 

Eventually, after high school, they got together. Their circle of friends affectionately called the pair “Emison” long before they started dating, but the name stuck well after they got serious. They stayed together after Emily moved across the country to California, to go to UCLA for a Exercise Physiology degree on a full ride scholarship for swimming. That’s also where Emily stayed for a couple years after graduating, meeting her first client, Nina Dobrev, and expanding her clientele from there. Throughout all of that, Ali and her were still together, managing long distance by numerous FaceTime calls, weekend trips, and holidays spent together. It was hard, but the pair had a connection that couldn’t be broken, or so Emily thought. 

She came back to Rosewood to surprise Ali one weekend after not seeing each other face-to-face for a month, ready to tell Ali she was moving back to Rosewood with her, and ended up walking into Ali’s apartment to see her straddling a naked Paige McCullers, a girl from their high school days. Shocked and hurt, she ended things with Ali and immediately moved to National City, looking for a fresh start in a new place. 

Regardless of her recent heartbreak, Emily was an optimistic woman who knew she was lucky in life. She still kept up with her old clients, especially her first client Nina, who coincidentally just texted her.

Nina: How did the interview with Lena Luthor go? God that woman is hot.

Emily: You don’t have to tell me twice, I accidentally hit on her and her smolder just about killed me. But the interview went great, you’re texting the new trainer of the most intimidating woman in National City :)

Nina: That’s awesome, I’m happy for you, but still mad you left me here in LA. Thanks for the recommendation for a new trainer though, I know I would’ve lost my rockin’ bod without one. ;)

Emily: Yeah right, I never would’ve let all our hard work go to waste. Although your newest Insta pic means your new trainer isn’t making you stick to your diet as much as I did. I guess I’ll make sure she follows you on instagram to keep track of you.

Nina: Ugh no Fields!! It was just one basket of wings. Would you rat me out less if I told you I also ate at that pizza place you love, and the delivery girl Mia told me to tell you hi? I know how much you love pizza. And having Mia deliver it ;)

Emily: Okay okay, I’ll leave it alone. Mmm Mia, I mean Pizza. ;) I gotta go Dobrev, I’ll send you a pic of my newest delivery girl, I mean newest pizza place when I find one. 

Nina: Sounds great Em, considering how much you love pizza, and girls, I expect this picture within the week. 

Emily: ;)

Emily exited out of her messages, and started looking up places to eat, her conversation with Nina leaving her peckish. She didn’t find a pizza place within walking distance, but found a cafe called Noonan’s that had great reviews. She decided to eat there, hoping they had something tasty for her to scarf down before meeting a leasing agent. She had plenty of money from training numerous celebs, but in her haste to get out of Rosewood, she was forced to move without securing a place to live yet. 

As she walked into the small but modern cafe, the smell of coffee and something cinnamony hit her. She knew immediately that’s what she needed for her quick snack: coffee and whatever the hell that delicious smell was.  
As she stood in the impossibly long line to order, she noticed the woman in front of her. Usually women give Emily the once over, admiring her toned body and impeccable attire, but this woman was invested in a CatCo article on her iPad, not noticing the attractive girl behind her. 

This woman was dressed in a modest kind of way that Emily found adorable. The woman had a long, tight blonde ponytail that glistened in the sun, a blue long sleeved blouse tucked into a champagne colored pencil skirt with a pair sexy, but sensible pair of heels. The feature Emily noticed the most though were her piercing blue eyes behind her tortoise shell glasses. Her brow was furrowed and her eyes slightly squinting as she focused on the article, while she slightly bit her full lower lip, almost in a nervous sort of way. Emily couldn’t help but notice and appreciate the perfect physique this woman had. She definitely didn’t need any help in the gym.

Just as Emily was about to tap on the woman’s shoulder and politely ask her to move up, as the line had moved but the woman hadn’t, the blonde broke her concentration on the article and realized she was holding the line up. 

“Oh I’m so sorry, I should’ve been paying more attention. I’m usually more attentive, but I just had my first article published. I’m pretty excited but also a little anxious to see what everyone else thinks about it,” the apparent reporter blurted out with a smile, wondering instantly why she was telling this beautiful stranger behind her about her current feelings.

Emily laughed, slightly taken aback by how candid the blonde spoke, but also a little speechless upon seeing how stunning her smile was.

“It’s perfectly okay! I can understand why you’d be so distracted at the moment. I’m pretty distracted myself right now,” she said with a rueful look that completely went over the reporter’s head. Hmm, usually that got a reaction of the girls she spoke to.. weird. She quickly dismissed that thought.

“So, since we’re waiting in this long line, maybe you’d like a stranger to read your article? My line of work has made me become pretty honest.” Emily offered, simply because she was enjoying talking to a mesmerizing reporter in this new city.

The blonde’s face lit up, partly grateful and partly curious as she handed the brown haired stranger her iPad. “I would really love that. A fresh pair of eyes would be great, especially because all of my friends are too proud of me to admit if there was anything actually wrong with my article.”

Emily smiled, feeling her face fall slightly. She missed her friends back home and in LA, and hearing about the blondes friends made her miss hers a bit. However, she corrected her facial expression before the blonde noticed. She didn’t like showing her emotions to just anyone. She grabbed the iPad from the reporter’s hand and began to read.

“Wow, I really enjoyed your article,” the trainer said after a couple minutes. “I love your voice in this. I know alien rights are extremely important, and I’m glad to know that they have an excellent reporter on their side,” Emily expressed, smiling. “Thank you for letting me read that! I just moved to the city, so it’s nice to already be caught up with National City’s most up and coming reporter,” Emily added with a wink.

The blonde blushed, not used to beautiful strangers giving her such a nice compliment, unaware again that Emily was flirting with her. “Thank you so much. I’m glad that I could be a part of you getting to know this city that I love. What brings you here, by the way?”

“I needed a change of scenery,” Emily simply stated, not one to talk too much about herself. She saw the barista at the counter take the last 4 sticky buns, aka what she assumed was that heavenly smell, and put them in a box. She then saw the barista wave at the reporter, and tried to discreetly show her that she reserved those last buns for her.

“I’m guessing you’re a regular customer here? That barista took away the sticky buns I had my eye on, for you,” Emily smirks, leaving the blonde to give her a sheepish look and a little shrug. 

“Danielle knows that I can’t live without my daily dose of delicious buns,” the reporter said, realizing that her comment was slightly dirty. Emily merely raised her eyebrows.

“That’s uh, that’s obviously not what I meant, haha. I really love the sticky buns here. Would you like one of mine? Just as a welcome gift to National City.” The blonde didn’t usually share her food, but she could make an exception for a kind, stunning woman. 

Emily accepted, only because she realized what time it was. “Normally I wouldn’t take a stranger’s food, but I’m in such a hurry to meet with a real estate agent. I will have to repay you sometime soon, with dinner maybe?” Emily asked. Unfortunately, the reporter had taken a call the exact moment before without her noticing.

“Hey Alex. Oh, wow. Okay, okay. I’ll be right there.” She walks to the barista, asks her to add the sticky buns and two coffees to her tab, hands one bun and coffee to Emily, and bid her a hasty goodbye with a worried look in her eye. Emily didn’t even have time to ask for her name, or tell the reporter her name before she disappeared. She would have to try and find that article online to find out her name, Emily decided. She too walked out quickly, only taking a moment to take a sinfully delicious bite out of the sticky bun. She would remember the dazzling stranger as “sticky bun girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the grammar or anything is off, still deciding what tense I want to write this in. Please leave feedback!


	3. Chapter 3

Emily headed to meet up with the real estate agent at a loft just a few minutes drive from Noonan’s. She hoped that she likes this apartment so she can be within walking distance of the cafe, mostly because of the food, but also because the cute reporter is a regular customer. She arrived slightly earlier than the agent, so she lounged outside the building’s entrance on a bench, wishing she would’ve gotten a larger sized coffee before she left the cafe, as fall was fast approaching, and she forgot to grab her coat this morning, although she didn’t mind too much as a beautiful stranger was the one to buy her drink. She notices a very attractive woman walking into the building, wearing a form fitting pencil skirt, and a sheer white blouse that was unbutton.... oh. It was Lena, Emily realized, slightly embarrassed at the thought of her ogling her newest client, again. 

“Hey Lena,” Emily exclaimed, walking towards the CEO, catching the door for her as she walked into the apartment building.   
“Emily, what a surprise. I didn’t expect to see you in my apartment building until at least our second session,” Lena stated with a wink. Emily, slightly taken aback at Lena’s brazen flirting, even though she knew it was a joke, slightly stuttered out that she was meeting an agent to look at an apartment in this building.   
“Oh, well that isn’t necessary at all, Emily. I happen to know the owner of the building quite well, and I know that she would instantly rent out the apartment they have available, to you,” Lena said confidently, with a slight smirk on her face. Emily, with a sneaking suspicion that Lena may in fact be the owner of the building, decided to play along anyways.  
“Oh really now? I’m sure I am going to love the apartment, and may need to thank the building owner very... intimately for instantly approving my application that hasn’t even been submitted.. Do you know where I can find her?”  
Lena’s smirk turned into a melodic laugh, knowing the trainer instantly knew that she was the building owner. “I’m sure you can find her penthouse on the top floor, coincidentally also where I reside.”  
Emily feigned surprise, laughing as she exclaims how she had no idea that Lena was the building owner. Lena then called the agent she uses to rent out her apartments, assured her that Emily will be renting, and leads Emily to her new apartment, grabbing the keys for it from the front desk.  
“How do you even know if I will like the apartment, Lena? You must think you know my taste,” Emily joked, already certain that the CEO wouldn’t invest in something that is anything less than completely stunning.  
“Well, I happen to never invest in anything that isn’t completely breathtaking, and it also seems recently I also never hire anyone that isn’t breathtaking either,” Lena says with a wink, still appreciating Emily’s physique.   
Emily blushes, already knowing subconsciously that she is going to be fast friends with Lena, maybe even something more.

Lena and Emily reached the apartment, only a couple floors under Lena’s penthouse. Lena unlocked the door, and instantly they are met with floor to ceiling windows, overlooking the skyline of National City. The floors are a dark hardwood, and the room is completely open concept, with couches, a fireplace, and a huge plasma screen already in place, with soft cream colors accenting the floor. There was also a gorgeous kitchen that overlooks the living room, stocked with every appliance imaginable, and beautiful marble countertops. The large bedroom is also sporting huge windows, as well as a decadent 4 poster bed with with ivory and cerulean colored blankets and pillows, and another fireplace with a small sitting area surrounding it in front of the bed. The bathroom is no less dazzling, with a large walk in shower, and claw footed tub. All in all, Emily found the place wonderful, and exactly the kind of apartment she was looking for.

“It is absolutely stunning Lena, although if I may ask, why is the apartment already furnished?”  
Lena gave the trainer a smile, and simply said that she personally picks out the furniture and decor for every apartment, and while the tenants are allowed to switch or add anything if they want to, most of them keep the pieces it comes with. Emily conveyed that she absolutely loved the whole apartment, silently grateful she won’t need to have her furniture sent over from Los Angeles. Lena pulled some paperwork out of her purse, and had Emily fill out the lease. She then handed Emily the keys to the apartment, and inquired where her belongings were located.  
“Well I am staying at a hotel downtown right now, but I do have some stuff from LA that recently got put into a storage locker.” Emily said, suddenly dreading the thought of moving everything into her new apartment.  
“Give me the name and the storage number, and your hotel room number, and I will have my people take care of it. I definitely can’t have my personal trainer tired from moving boxes when we start our sessions in two days,” Lena said with a slight smirk.  
“Hmm, well maybe you are right, we wouldn’t want me too tired now would we? I wouldn’t be able to push you to your limit if I was, although you may not be able to handle me fully rested,” Emily joked, secretly relieved she wouldn’t have to move everything by herself.  
“I will be able to handle anything you ask me to do, I assure you, but for my sake, I would rather you push me as much as you can,” Lena stated with a glimmer in her eye, never one to back down from a challenge. Emily then thanked Lena for offering the help, gladly accepting it. Lena then excused herself, and headed up to her penthouse a few floors above, assuring the brunette that she would help her unpack, and maybe rope a friend into helping her. Emily smiled as she saw Lena off, feeling happy that she booked a new client and a made a new friend in the same day and same person. She always tended to grow close to her clients, and was glad that Lena was no exception.

Emily turned on the fireplace in the living room, and settled onto one of the couches, admiring the view from her apartment, and contemplating the superb first week she had in National City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little filler chapter/ seeing Emily and Lena interact a little more. Not sure if they are gonna have a little fling or not, endgame in my head is Emily and Kara, but hey, it’s their world and I’m just writing it. Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emily unpacks and gets an unexpected visitor.

Emily woke up the next day, feeling incredibly comfy and content laying in her new bed as she looked out the window, enjoying a sunny morning view of National City’s skyline. She got out of bed and headed to the kitchen to try and find some coffee, eager to enjoy the sunshine from her balcony while she waited for the movers to arrive. As she walked into the living area, she noticed a coffee and a paper bag sitting on her kitchen bar that was spreading a familiar scent into the air. A small note was attached to the bag that read: Here’s a signature National City breakfast, courtesy of the best cafe in town, Noonan’s - Lena  
Emily smiled to herself, and pulled out her phone to text her new neighbor, as she made sure to get Lena’s number before she left yesterday, noticing in delight that a sticky bun was in the bag that also reminded her to try and find that article that cute reporter wrote so she could get her name.

Emily: Thanks for the breakfast neighbor, although I think you gave me that sticky bun so that you would have an excuse to show me the building gym, and watch me workout from afar.

Lena: Don’t flatter yourself, darling. We both know you want me to show you the gym so you can convince me to start our sessions soon, so you can watch ME workout. ;)

Emily: In the spirit of fellowship and gratefulness for breakfast, I will let you win this one.

Lena: Ha! You’ll learn in time that I always win. I AM Lena Luthor. Anyway, the movers should be there around noon today with all of your storage locker belongings.

Emily: Thank you so much! I am forever indebted to you.

Lena: I can think of a couple of ways for you to make it up to me. ;)

Emily: Don’t make me blush, Luthor. 

Lena: No promises. Enjoy your morning.

Emily smirks at her phone, grateful for her new found friend/ client. Her incredibly flirtatious and incredibly sexy client who also has a key to her apartment... That may be a fun path to explore, Emily thought to herself. She shakes off the thought and heads to her bathroom to shower and get ready for the day, thankful that she grabbed all of her luggage from the hotel last night.

After she gets out of the shower, she gets dressed in a black sports bra, some dark grey Nike joggers and some socks, prepared for a long day of unpacking that she knows she will enjoy, because who doesn’t love moving into a new apartment and putting everything in its rightful place? 

As promised, the movers arrive with her 15 or so boxes, chock full of clothes, workout equipment, random odds and ends, and her beloved sound system and extensive music collection, amongst other things. They quickly bring the boxes up to her apartment and stack them in her living room and bedroom depending on the label on the box. After 15 minutes or so, Emily is alone again, ready to push through and get this task done by tonight. First thing’s first though, she had to hook up and unpack her sound system and music collection before anything. She took out the record player, and then speakers, and set them up in/ around the entertainment center the TV sat on, and put all of her vinyls out of their boxes and put them on the bookshelf, not before sticking one of her newer favorites on the player though, ‘American Teen’ by Khalid. The album was upbeat and would keep her energized as she unpacked, and her slightly off key singing echoed through the apartment as she haphazardly danced with reckless abandon, certainly a sight that would make anyone fall in love with her slightly if they watched.

Around 6 pm Emily was about 3/4 of the way through her boxes, taking small breaks here and there to change her music, or to get a small snack. She was famished, and was about to google pizza places that delivered near her, when she heard a knock at the door. Curious as to who that could possibly be, she opened the door and was met by Lena and a pizza box with a mouth watering smell emitting from it. Lena was also met with a fucking fantastic view, as Emily’s abs were slightly glistening with sweat, and arm muscles flexed as she held the door open.

“Lena! Hey. This is a wonderful surprise. I was just about to call for pizza. You seemed to have a connection with my stomach, as breakfast was exactly what I wanted too,” the olive skinned brunette exclaimed with a wide smile, secretly ecstatic Lena thought of her enough to bring her breakfast AND dinner.

“I thought you may need some dinner. I would’ve stopped by sooner if I had known you were unpacking looking like that,” Lena expressed with a hungry look on her face that she tried to mask with a slight smirk, not being able to keep herself from biting her lower lip as she took in Emily’s incredible body.

Emily blushed and countered Lena’s look with a sheepish smile, and ushered her inside the apartment, eager to eat with the beautiful woman. John Mayer’s ‘Your Body is a Wonderland’ started to emit out of the speakers, causing Lena to shoot a seductive smile at Emily, who immediately returned that smile with a smirk and a shrug, half cursing John Mayer and half wanting to send the man a thank you note for the mood his song created. She knew that Lena was her client, but plenty of her clients had participated in some extra workouts in that past that were more pleasurable, during breaks Emily and Ali had taken over the years. She always managed to keep these woman as clients and friends, without making their workout sessions awkward at all. With the way Lena was looking at Emily, their relationship would be no different.

Lena headed to the little breakfast nook with a table, while Emily plopped down on the couch. Once they both saw where the other sat, they silently gave each other looks, willing the other person to come to them, an unspoken challenge instantly created between the two of them.

“Emily dear, that couch you are sitting on was $10,000. Please don’t tell me you plan on eating pizza on a cream colored couch.”  
Emily, silently cursing to herself knowing Lena was right, got up, shot Lena a glowering look, and walked as slow as possible towards the table.  
“I told you I always win,” Lena said with a satisfied smirk on her face.

Emily grumbled something about where Lena could stick that win, and took a slice of pizza from the box and walked to the kitchen, purposely not using a plate until she grabbed two from the cabinet, just as a little F U to the CEO, who watched in amusement. They then spent the night talking to each other about anything and everything, getting to know each other a little more. By the end of the night, Emily learned that Lena enjoyed a good scotch, Ireland, and that she despised her mother. Lena found out all about Emily’s break up, telling her repeatedly that she would send someone to “handle” Alison and Paige. Emily wasn’t quite sure what that meant, or if Lena was joking, but she said no every time just in case. Lena also learned that Emily loved to swim, missed her friends back home, and was a horrible dancer that was amusing to watch, as Lena observed her obnoxious dance moves as soon as she changed her record to ‘September’ by Earth, Wind, and Fire.

Emily was grateful that she already had a friend in National City. A friend that suddenly turned extremely sleepy after they had made their way through a couple bottles of exquisite wine when they moved their conversation to the comfy couch in the living room. 

“I know that we have known each other for a total of 48 hours now, but would you care terribly if I spent the night at your place? I am too tired to even move at this point,” Lena said with a huge yawn, eyes already drooping. Emily, feeling the wine hit her as well, agreed, and went to grab Lena a t-shirt and shorts to wear to bed. Emily helped the half asleep CEO out of her uncomfortable looking dress and into her clothes, neither of them feeling any embarrassment with Lena being practically nude as the wine really kicked in at that point. Emily helped Lena up and led her to her bedroom, already deciding to sleep on the couch.  
“Wait, please just stay and sleep in your own bed too. It is way too comfortable to not sleep in, plus who doesn’t want to share a bed with me, Lena Luthor,” Lena said with a drunken wink, pulling Emily into her own bed with her.  
Emily, too tired and inebriated to protest, allowed Lena to drag her into bed, and they both settled in to the covers comfortably, instantly falling into a deep sleep, ending up tangling their limbs together, blissfully unaware that it would be an interesting way for hungover Emily and Lena to find themselves in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic is ultimately Emily and Kara together, but I couldn’t help but see if Emily went down a little Luthor detour. I mean, who can resist THE Lena Luthor? I promise Kara will be in the next chapter, I miss her, and I’m sure you do too. Thanks for going on this little journey with me, be sure to leave feedback or words of encouragement or literally anything.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our cute lesbian friends wake up.

Emily felt the sun slowly become brighter on her face as morning came rolling around, faintly aware of a warm, comfortable presence on her chest, but still too tired from the wine to bother figuring out what it was. She laid there lazily, drifting in and out of sleep for a few more hours, until she was woken by a phone ringing. She blindly felt around on her bedside table and found the phone, and groggily answered it. “Hello?”

“Hello, Lena? Where are you, I thought we were having breakfast today?” a faintly familiar voice said.   
“Who is this? And why would you think you are calling Lena Luthor?” Emily said, confused as to who would call HER phone in search of Lena, as she literally had just met the woman 72 hours earlier.  
“Oh uh, well this is Lena’s phone, but I uh didn’t realize that she had company last night. Just tell her to text Kara when you uh.. when you both wake up,” the voice said sheepishly, and then hung up.

Emily wondered why the name Kara sounded so familiar for a moment, brushing the thought away. She finally opened her eyes and realized why the girl thought she was Lena. She saw the beautiful brunette’s head on her chest, with her arm thrown over Emily’s waist and her leg on top of her own legs. Emily noted her arm was holding Lena close to her, her fingertips just brushing her ass. Emily’s brain immediately begins putting her memories back together, secretly relieved they didn’t sleep together, although she wouldn’t mind it in the slightest. Emily noticed just how beautiful Lena was as she held her, trying not to wake the CEO up, rationalizing that Lena probably doesn’t ever sleep a lot, even though Emily knew she just liked the feeling of being in bed with someone. Her break up was still fresh, and she realized she was a bit lonely, so waking up with Lena was comforting, even if it was just as friends. Lena started to stir, and Emily closed her eyes, trying to savor the comfiness she felt. 

“Emily? What are you doing in my bed? And why are you holding me?” Lena said, eyebrows scrunched in sleepy confusion, as her emerald eyes finally opened. She was slightly startled, but not in any rush to move away from her personal trainer.

Emily cracked one eye open, and looked down at the woman on her chest, flashing her a slight smirk. “We are actually in my bed, Ms. Luthor. Someone decided it would be a good idea to break out the 89’ Pinot Grigio and get us super drunk.”

Lena rolled her eyes and laughed, finally deciding to sit up and move away from Emily, to both of their secret displeasure. They may not know exactly how they feel, but both women miss the warmth and comfort the other brings. Lena looks down and notices her sleepwear, also piecing together the previous night, and immediately shoots Emily a smirk.  
“Emily Fields, you are the only woman I know who got me practically naked, and put clothes back on me instead taking more off.”

Emily blushes, not having the feeling of the liquid courage she had last night, but decides to flirt back. “Trust me, if I ever get you naked, it won’t be when you are drunk and your inhibitions are gone. You will be stone cold sober.”  
It was Lena’s turn to blush, internally wanting to explore that path with Emily, but knowing it wasn’t the right time. “Hmm, we will see about that. Did I hear you on the phone this morning?”

Emily suddenly remembers the somehow familiar stranger on the phone, and felt her face warming up again. “Uh yeah, I accidentally answered your phone, thinking it was mine.. Some woman named Kara said you missed breakfast with her, and for you to text her?”   
Lena’s face suddenly lit up in embarrassment, partly for missing breakfast for Kara, and partly knowing Kara would be grilling her about the mystery girl.

“Oh shit. I forgot about breakfast with her. I probably should go call her and apologize.. I am sure she was very confused as to why my voice had changed so much,” Lena said with a wink, searching for her dress and shoes.   
Emily laughed, relieved Lena wasn’t mad, and located her heels in the bathtub(?). “It’s a good thing we live in the same building. I am sure the press would love to take a picture of Lena Luthor in nike shorts and a drake tee.”  
Lena shot Emily a dark look that Emily couldn’t take seriously, so she started laughing and soon the CEO joined in.

“Thank you for the lovely time last night, Emily, and the unexpected sleepover. It was nice waking up with someone.. Especially someone as charming as you. I am sure it is not the first time a woman has found herself waking up next to you, wishing she didn’t wake up as soon as she did.”  
Emily smirked, and jokingly assured Lena her assumptions were correct, always the one to shamelessly flirt with a stunning woman. She then saw Lena off, opening the door for her, and gave her a tight hug, unsure of what the woman meant to her, but liking how comfortable she was around her. Lena returned the hug with as much fervor as Emily did, and walked to the elevator, exaggerating the movement of her hips in an attempt to make Emily laugh, knowing she was watching. Emily did laugh, and threw a wine cork at Lena’s ass, which rewarded her with another dark look followed by laughter from them both. 

Emily insured the raven haired woman made it into her private elevator safely, and waved goodbye with a huge grin on her face, which was returned by an elegant wave and a wink from Lena. She shut her apartment door and laid down on the couch, thinking mostly about how much she enjoyed Lena’s company, but also about that weirdly familiar girl named Kara. She decided she would ask Lena about her later, and drifted off into a nap, thinking of her perfect first couple of days in National City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know, I said Kara would be in this next chapter... She technically is.. I just had to write a morning after chapter, that captured the flirty friendship of Lena and Emily. Still have no idea what’s going on between them, but I PROMISE Kara will be heavily present in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Classic game night :’)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I am sorry my update is so late! Life is crazy and messy and fun and super busy. I am up for a promotion for work, and dealing with the interviews and stress from that has given be pretty bad writer’s block, but I powered through it and think I came out with a pretty good chapter. Enjoy :)

Later that day, Emily found herself completely done with unpacking, and utterly bored. She kept thinking about the previous night, and how much fun she had with Lena, realizing that it was the most fun she has had in awhile. She decides to bite the bullet, and shoot Lena a quick text.

Emily: I know we just saw each other last night, but what are you doing tonight? Coincidentally, you are the only person I know in National City, besides this cute reporter I spoke to all of 5 minutes to in Noonan’s.

Lena: Hmm, cute reporter huh? Well darling, I am actually attending one of my friend’s famous game nights. Would you like to accompany me? Something tells me you’ll have a great time.

Emily: How ominous.. But sure, I would love to go with you. Any chance to make new friends.

Lena: Be ready by 7. Be sure to wear something sexy, I don’t want to show up with an average dresser on my arm.

Emily: Oh I will be sure to dress as if I am ready to sweep someone off of their feet.

Lena: Good. See you soon.

Emily sets her phone down on her bed, immediately heading to her closet with a small smirk on her face, determined to take Lena’s breath away, and whomever else she meets tonight.

Lena knocks on Emily’s door exactly at 7, dressed semi casually, in black skinny jeans, an emerald low cut v-neck sweater that she knew matched her eyes perfectly, with a killer pair of black heels, matched with a leather jacket. Emily opens the door, and both of them run their eyes up and down each other, both of them eyeing the other with slight smirks on their faces. Emily was in a maroon button up, rolled up to her elbows, untucked over light-wash skinny jeans with rips in them, with black Chelsea boots on, along with a black bomber jacket thrown over one shoulder, and of course her Rolex on.  
“I see that you took my advice,” Lena said with a smirk on her face.

“Yeah, I figured you wouldn’t want me to make a bad first impression with your friends, I imagine all the girls you take to this game night have looked just as good as me.”

“Actually, you are the first I’ve brought with me. I don’t usually speak to the girls I.. associate with after the first night,” Lena says with a wink. Emily feels secretly pleased, glad she broke through the CEO’s defenses just a little, enough to meet her friends anyways.

They took the elevator down to Lena’s private garage, hopped into Lena’s Range Rover, and headed downtown to a smaller, historic-looking apartment building. As they walked up to the apartment, Emily felt a little nervous meeting new people, although the feeling quickly went away when she saw the attractive woman walking next to her. She knew if Lena Luthor thought that Emily was good enough to meet her friends, then she was.

Lena knocked at the door, and it was instantly opened by a short brunette with short hair that oozed confidence, and made Emily’s gaydar immediately go off.

“Lena! So glad you made it, and with a friend.. A good looking friend,” the stranger said with a smile as she gave Emily a once over, causing the personal trainer to shoot a smirk back at the short woman.

“Alex, this gorgeous woman is Emily Fields, my new personal trainer, neighbor, and friend. She is new to the city and I figured our little group could take her under our wing. She definitely brings up the LGBTQ count we got going,” Lena states, linking her arm with Emily’s while she shoots her a wink, making Alex raise her eyebrows slightly and laugh. Emily rolls her eyes and shakes Alex’s hand, and Alex steps aside and lets them in.

They walk into an incredibly homey feeling loft, with several people already inside. Emily meets Winn next, the out and proud IT nerd in the group, who Emily immediately knew Lena must get along with well. She then meets James Olsen, who she recognizes immediately.

“Emily, what are you doing here?” James exclaims, rushing her into a large bear hug.

“Hey James! I actually just moved to National City from LA. Speaking of LA, what are you doing here?”  
James was an established photographer, often doing shoots with several of her past clients, and they happened to run in the same circles, as James Olsen was many a girl’s favorite gay photographer. He had often accompanied her clients to workout sessions, and she always loved seeing him at the gym, one of the few men she actually would train.

“I actually just relocated to National City too. My boyfriend lives here and CatCo offered me a position to be the Art Director, so I couldn’t resist the win-Winn situation,” he says, walking over to Winn and taking his hand, making everyone laugh with his play on words. Winn just rolled his eyes and placed a kiss on James’ cheek.

Next, Emily met Maggie, Alex’s girlfriend. Judging by the way she was knocking back the scotch, she knew her and Lena were close.

“Wow Luthor, I’m proud of you,” Maggie says with a wink to Lena, who just rolls her eyes and flips Maggie off. Emily just smiles and laughs, secretly enjoying the feeling of everyone thinking she could be with Lena. The woman was fucking gorgeous after all.

She then met Lucy Lane, a fun looking brunette, who looked at Lena and Emily together with barely concealed jealousy, curtly introducing herself to Emily, who was too distracted with a conversation with James to really notice the coldness from her.

“Hey Lena, sorry I was out getting a good bottle of wine for you, I know you must need it after your crazy night last ni-,” a beautiful blonde woman said, walking into the room from a bedroom closed off by curtains, with oddly windswept hair and a bottle of wine in hand. “Oh! Hey! It’s you, coffee shop girl,” the reporter Emily recognized said, blushing slightly as she stopped her sentence before, seeing Lena had brought a guest.

“Sticky bun girl! Hey. What are the odds,” Emily exclaimed with a smile on her face, overjoyed to see the beautiful woman again.

“It is Kara actually, haha. I was hoping I would run into you again. I didn’t get to ask you how you enjoyed Noonan’s coffee and buns.”

“Oh! Kara.. So was that you who I spoke to this morning? I’m so sorry I was disoriented, Lena and I had way too much to drink last night.”

After Emily said that, everyone turned their attention to Lena and Emily, arms still linked, Emily suddenly blushing, and Lena smirking brazenly.  
“Ah so you were the woman that was with Luthor last night.. Kara mentioned how you answered the phone earlier this morning. Good for you Luthor,” Maggie said, receiving a smack on the arm by Alex, who was also smiling. Emily blushed, looking at Lena and waiting for her to divulge what actually happened last night, but Lena simply laughed and said, “Whatever happens in my apartment building, stays in my apartment building.” Emily decided she would follow Lena’s lead, and snaked her arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

“I don’t know who we are trying to make jealous, but I will go along with it as long as you come over for drinks tonight,” Emily whispered in her ear quietly, where no human could possibly hear. Lena looked at her and winked, and Emily took it as a yes. Emily saw Kara rolling her eyes at Lena from across the room, and she just chalked it up to her knowing Lena brought her “lover” from the night before to game night. Lena saw Lucy stare daggers at Emily who was turned away from them, and secretly felt satisfied with herself.

After the awkwardness of getting to know new people was over, they started to play Cards Against Humanity, all of them laughing constantly as ridiculous pairings were made. Emily found Lena leaning into her as she laughed at times, and putting her hand on her thigh, and she had to say, she didn’t mind the attention from the billionaire. It felt good to be close to someone. She also sat next to Kara, who was a very welcoming host, always making sure Emily’s water cup was filled, appreciating that she too was drinking water like Kara was. She also learned a little more about the reporter, like she loved pizza and potstickers, ran track and played softball in high school, and had the most beautiful singing voice. Emily was slightly enamored with the blonde, finding she was very likable and easy to converse with, falling into a steady side conversation as they moved onto monopoly.

“Damnit Lena! You are not allowed to play this game anymore,” Winn exclaimed in frustration, claiming bankruptcy like almost every one of them in the group.

“I can’t help it if you don’t know how to manage your properties, darling. It’s not hard to keep enough money in the bank on the off chance you land on my hotel on Park Place,” Lena said with a wink, knowing full well the only player that ever stood a chance against her normally was Lucy, who decided to bow out of game night early, feigning an excuse of having a stomach ache, although everyone except Emily knew it was because of Lena bringing her. Lena ended up winning monopoly, of course, although Emily put up a good fight, and the group commended her on that fact, getting her some well earned respect.

They continued on into the night, playing uno and charades, and steadily drinking until they all worked up a great buzz, everyone except Emily and Kara. The pair decided to cut the group off and usher the two couples into cabs, seeing them off with many hugs and drunken kisses on cheeks. Finally it was just Emily, Lena, and Kara in the apartment.  
“Well, I am going to get this one home,” Emily said to Kara, pointing at the slightly drunk zoned out Lena on the couch.

“Yes, please do, she always drinks too much at these things, and then beats herself up for being late to work. Maybe you can get her to bed a decent hour tonight, yeah?”

“Uh haha yes I will certainly make sure she is in bed and not super hungover in the morning. I may even be cruel and schedule our first workout session, who knows,” Emily said with a rueful smile, feeling the need to tell Kara nothing was going on between them, but not wanting to mess up the facade Lena had constructed around them. Kara laughed and asked Emily to send her a video of that workout session, if it happened.

“Well, I need your number to send you that,” Emily said with a flirtatious lilt in her voice. Kara, the most naive woman on the planet, simply laughed and agreed, confusing Emily once again. The blonde grabbed her phone and put her number in, with the name Kara Danvers with a bunch of random emojis by it. Emily chuckled when she saw it, thinking that Kara couldn’t get any cuter.

Emily grabbed Lena’s hand and helped her stand up, putting her arm around her waist again to support her if she began to wobble at all. Lena placed a big, sloppy kiss on Emily’s cheek, making both her and Kara roll their eyes. The reporter gave her CEO best friend a hug, and whispered something intelligible in her ear that made Lena sober up slightly and smile widely.  
“We will see Kara. I’ll let you know when that happens.”

Emily shot Lena a questioning look, which Lena merely waved off with a smile. Kara saw them out, making sure Emily was the one driving her and Lena home, and waved at her new and old friend until she couldn’t see Lena’s Range anymore, smiling and thinking of the gorgeous personal trainer.

In the car, Lena had her hand on Emily’s right arm while she drove, being touchier than usual because of the alcohol in her bloodstream. Emily certainly didn’t mind the beautiful raven haired woman holding onto her at all. It felt comfortable at this point, and coupled with the previous days filled with Lena, and tonight with her newfound friends, she found herself feeling happy and content with her life in that moment. Alison was the last thing on her mind, and Emily was grateful for that fact.

Emily led Lena up to her apartment, fully intending on grilling the CEO on why they acted like a couple, but as soon as they got through the door, Lena went to Emily’s bedroom for a couple of minutes, and came out in a Laker’s sweatshirt and some adidas joggers, and elegantly plopped on the couch, something that was only achieved by Lena Luthor.

“So are you just stealing my clothes now Lena? Not that you don’t look hot, but whatcha doin bud,” Emily asked, laughing at Lena, loving the way she looked dressed down in her clothes.

“You can’t possibly expect me to sleep in my lonely penthouse after the amazing sleep I got last night, right darling?” Lena exclaimed with a pout that Emily was powerless to.

“Alright alright. Let me change and then we can get you to bed. I was given strict instructions to make sure you got enough sleep so you wouldn’t be a raging bit- I mean cranky tomorrow,” Emily said with a laugh that earned her a mock glare from Lena. Lena got up from the couch and ushered Emily into her bedroom, throwing her a pair of shorts and a t shirt, trying to rush her into changing so they could get into bed. Emily purposely took forever getting ready for bed, just to make the Luthor impatient.

“Jesus Emily, I know you need far more beauty sleep than me, so get your incredibly toned ass in bed,” Lena yelled grumpily, ready to be cuddled up with the personal trainer. Emily sauntered out of the bathroom, slowly walking to the other side of the bed. Lena grabbed her hand and pulled her into the bed, with Emily ending up practically on top of her. Emily leaned down, putting her mouth directly by Lena’s ear, causing Lena’s heart to speed up and some blood rush down south.

“I am going to make you so tight.... tomorrow morning in the gym,” Emily whispered in Lena’s ear, who immediately pushed Emily off of her as she started laughing, knowing Lena was expecting something else at the end of her sentence.

“You’re crazy if you think I am getting up before work, most likely kind of hungover, to work out with you after you teased me like that,” Lena said with a huff and an eye roll, slightly embarrassed at her body’s reaction to Emily’s waist pressed against hers.  
“I thought you said you wanted me to push you as much as I can?” Emily said with a self righteous smirk, knowing the prideful CEO wouldn’t back down from the challenge. Lena merely glared at her for a moment, and then wrapped her arm around Emily’s waist and nuzzled herself into the crook of Emily’s neck. The pair had an unspoken agreement between them that they hadn’t addressed out loud, but both seemed to understand.  
They both were lonely and enjoyed each other’s company and proximity, and didn’t find cuddling odd at all. Emily drifted off to sleep, soothed by the smell of Lena’s perfume, thinking of how great her life has been since she moved to National City, however complicated it may be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, I thought that writing a longer chapter would make up for being gone for a month, hehe. Yes, I know, Winn and James are adorable, Lucy is a jealous bean who I will definitely have an explanation for, and Emily and Lena are still doing their own thing. But hey, Kara was in this chapter!! And I promise she will be a more prominent player after Lena and Emily do their thing.. Brb while I change some tags haha. As always. Feedback is appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily finds herself getting closer to Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut time my friends. If you don’t want to read the smut, skip the paragraphs separated by the lines. This is my first time writing smut, pls be gentle with me I am soft and squishy. Shout out to @Rainbowsmurfette for making me want to continue with this Fic!

“Oh god, Emily! My legs are shaking!”

“Cmon, push through it, you can hold on another couple of seconds, Lena!”

“I really can’t, oh my god I can’t hold it anymore, ugh Emily,” Lena exclaimed, sweat pouring down her face, flopping onto her back, chest heaving. Emily smiled, proud of herself for pushing Lena to her limit.

“I am proud of you for holding that plank for so long, I can already see that we aren’t going to start you on my typical beginning sessions.”

Lena just groaned, feeling her abs burn as she tried to recover from the 3 minute plank she just held. 

“Like I told you, I am a Luthor darling. I excel in every situation. Especially ones that require pushing bodies to their limits,” Lena said with a half hearted wink, feeling exhausted after Emily insisted on getting up an hour and a half before she usually woke up, in order to “work off your hangover”. Emily took a video of Lena struggling with her plank, and as promised, texted it to Kara.

Emily: Told you I would make her workout this morning. Watch her struggle with this plank.

Kara: LOL you are my hero, are you taking clients?? I need to work out, for sure. 

Emily: Do you not already work out? You look more toned than I am.

Kara: So not possible, you are so hot. 

Kara: I mean, your body. You are super fit, I bet you get hot when working out, haha......

Emily: Nice save. Not ;)

Kara: For a reporter, I really should be more articulate. I expect weekly videos of Lena suffering, I need something to add to the annual Christmas slideshow. 

Emily: Oof, poor Lena. Good thing trainer- client confidentiality has a “cute reporter” clause in it. 

Kara: Oh Rao Emily

Kara: I mean Oh wow, haha autocorrect

Kara: These darn iPhones, always putting random words.

Emily: They do that often for sure, but I’ve never seen Rao before...

Kara: Oh shoot, gotta fly, Alex is calling me

Kara: I MEAN GO

Kara: I’ll text you later hehe byeeeeeee

Emily put down her phone, slightly confused as to what was going on with Kara, but just chalked it up to Kara just being Kara. She turned her attention back to Lena, who was lying on the mat still, checking emails on her phone. 

“C’mon Luthor, I think this session is done. Let me make you a healthy breakfast, since your’s usually consists of coffee and the hearts of men,” Emily said with a smile, helping up the sweaty CEO. 

“Oh Emily, I love it when you talk dirty to me. Let me take a shower and then I’ll meet you in your apartment in 25.” Emily agreed, and they both hopped on the elevator, discussing what they wanted for breakfast, and Emily teasing Lena by poking the her sore abs, causing the CEO to punch her trainer in the arm, which in turn started a fake fight. By the time they made it to Emily’s floor, they were both out of breath and laughing. Emily hopped off and bowed to Lena, who in turn curtsied and assured Emily that she would be back in 25 minutes. 

Emily walked into her apartment and immediately headed to her record player. She put on a Frank Sinatra record, opened the curtains to let the morning sun in, and set out to cook breakfast. She made eggs and toast, cut up an assortment of fruit, freshly squeezed orange juice, and a fresh pot of coffee, knowing Lena couldn’t start her day without it. By the time she was done preparing the meal and setting it out on the balcony overlooking the city, the CEO came through the door in jeans and a Metropolis University sweatshirt, with her hair still wet, face bare, and glasses on. 

“So we are just close enough for you to walk into my apartment without knocking, huh? What if I was naked?”

“All the more reason to walk in without knocking, darling,” Lena said with a wink, as she sat down and popped a strawberry in her mouth. 

Emily simply rolled her eyes and smiled, used to the CEO being a smart ass by now. A particularly sexy smart ass, if Emily was being honest.

“Wow, she’s a trainer and a chef. What else is there to discover about you, Fields?” Emily sipped her orange juice, giving Lena a solemn look, and suddenly threw a slice of a banana at her while yelling, “Come find out, Luthor!” 

She then jumped up and ran into her living room, with Lena chasing her and tackling her, causing both of them to fall onto the trainer’s couch, with Lena on top. They both started laughing immediately, and as they were catching their breath, they noticed the the space, or lack thereof between them. As Emily looked into the emerald eyes above her, she thought to herself, “Fuck it,” And pulled Lena’s lips to hers. They started to kiss, Emily’s tongue gradually seeking entrance to Lena’s mouth, and Lena letting her in, deepening their make out session. Emily put her hands on the CEO’s hips, and pulled them up to where Lena was in her lap, straddling her legs. Lena wrapped her hands around her trainer’s neck, pulling her in closer. Emily ran her hands up her back, pushing the CEO towards her hungrily. She then picked Lena up, and carried her to the bedroom, laying her on the bed and climbing on top of her. 

“Think you can handle this, Luthor,” Emily murmured between showering Lena with kisses all up and down her neck. Lena nearly moaned in agreement, and Emily took that as a yes. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

She stripped the CEO of all of her clothes except her underwear, taking her own shirt and bra off, then placed her mouth delicately on different areas of Lena’s body, nipping at her hip bones at one point, making Lena moan with pleasure and arch her back. Emily placed her mouth on one of the raven haired woman’s breast, sucking while she kneaded Lena’s other nipple with her hand. She was playing the long game, definitely. 

“Go lower, please Emily,” Lena cried out as Emily was sucking on her neck and massaging her breasts with her hand. 

Emily looked up and smirked at the CEO, obeying order. As slow as she possibly could, she kissed down Lena’s body, stopping at her waistline for a minute, placing her hands on each hip and slowly pulling down the green eyed woman’s underwear with her teeth, while keeping eye contact with her and a small smirk on her face. Emily stopped just above Lena’s other set of lips, and suddenly released the underwear from her mouth and let it shoot back into place. Lena shot her a glare, about to complain, when Emily spread her legs and bit the inside of her thigh, effectively shutting Lena up with a gasp.

“Aren’t you tired of telling people what to do, Luthor? Let someone else take control for once,” Emily said with a sexy smile, which was received with an eye roll and a lip being bit.

Emily answered by kissing Lena’s inner thigh, rewarded with a barely controlled moan. Emily felt a rush of lightning between her legs, and decided that she wanted to hear more of that. She pulled off Lena’s thong, and spread her legs even more. Lena’s entire sex was glistening with wetness. Emily wrapped her left arm around Lena’s thigh, and the other hand was left to its own devices, at this point cupping Lena’s ass. The trainer slowly began circling her tongue around the green eyed woman’s clit, earning her a louder moan. Emily increased the pressure on her clit, and slowly inserted one finger into Lena, adding another finger as she gradually increased the speed of her pumping arm. Lena’s right hand was pushing Emily’s head down, while the other was gripping the sheets in an attempt to hold on a little longer. Emily noticed and immediately curled her fingers inside of Lena, feeling her instantly get tight and release, as well as hearing Lena moan loudly and arch her back. She slowed her fingers until Lena’s orgasm was finished, and gladly cleaned her up with her mouth, reveling in the amazing taste. She climbed back up the bed and lay next to the panting CEO, placing a kiss on her shoulder. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Fuck darling... That was amazing. Unexpected, but amazing. Who knew a banana would have caused so much sexual tension,” Lena said with a tired smile, covering them with a blanket and putting her head on Emily’s chest, with her hand draped over her. Emily laughed and pulled the CEO closer to her, eager to take a nap. 

“I’m definitely going to ravish you after we wake up from this nap, you know that right?”

“I would expect nothing less from you, Luthor.”

They both drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms, both tired from their activity this morning in the gym, and just now in the bedroom, not really concerned with the consequences of what just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been 4234 years. Life got in the way.   
>  And yes, I know. This is a story about Emily and Kara. But damn, who can resist Lena Luthor, honestly?! Don’t fret, it will be about Kara and Emily eventually.


End file.
